Whatcha waiting for?
by AFieRceBeaUty
Summary: He repeated it again, “Are you Katrina Karasan?”She realized he’d said her name. She stood up and asked, “Suuichi?” pronouncing his name all wrong.He shook his head ‘yes’ and then smiled. She gave him a doubtful smile.“I speak English too, don’t worry”, h
1. New Places, Pretty Faces

**WARNING!: side effect of boredom! Well, hope you like anyway! Review , you know you will…. I wrote this because I was tired of seeing all the stupid lemon fics with no plot what so ever(but if you wrote a lemon fic and it has a plot then ill be happy to read it.) this story may or may not have lemons but it will have awkward moments.**

_**Whatcha waiting for?**_

* * *

_**It was chilly morning in mid winter.** The frost had settled down from its late night of pounding the surrounding town with snow. The town itself was an urban one, with apartments and shops that lined the streets. The street signs covered had Japanese characters on them; blocks and buildings of industry yawning with the early sounds of the city. _

_But on one particular street, _a local bus pulled up to the stop and a young girl stepped out onto the icy street.

She pulled her jean jacket tighter around her; she realized she was dressed all wrong. She sighed as she looked up at the street sign; she had no idea what it said, all the boy had told her was the fifth stop from the airport, he would be waiting for her.

_She prayed she hadn't got it all wrong_! She couldn't possibly get lost in a foreign country! This was nerve racking, why did she have to come here?

Her father marrying the Japanese woman made no sense. She thought as she sat down on the iced over bench near the curb under a bus stop sign telling the times of the stop with Japanese kanji. She plopped her leather shoulder bag next to her.

She had always wanted to visit Japan, the people and the culture had always fascinated her. But in truth it was just a fantasy, she knew a small town girl from America would never do anything of the sort; until now. It was too far fetched; though, too ridiculous!

_Why did her parents divorce?_

They were so stupid; she hated them and now she had to live with her father (whom she wasn't close to in the least bit) because he had more money and her mom wanted the best for her. You couldn't get around without money in this world; she knew she was better off here. Though, at the moment, she would rather be helping her mom buff tables at the local café then stuck in Japan without a clue.

She was still in shock and denial at the fact her father was getting married and not to just any woman a Japanese one! That means she has to live in a Japan! She missed her mom and her home and her horse and dog and family and friends! She hated this! At least she had gotten to bring her cat. She knew it was some cruel joke some one had played on her! The outlook of her life at this moment was very stark indeed. She hung her head in her hands.

Just then someone spoke to her in Japanese. She looked up to see a very handsome young man with long red hair and emerald eyes looking down at her. The _cutest _boy to ever set eyes on her and see hadn't the faintest _clue_ what he was asking her. All she could do was stare back stupidly and shake her head.

He repeated it again, "Are you Katrina Kara-san?"

She realized he'd said her name. She stood up and asked, "Suuichi?" pronouncing his name all wrong.

He shook his head 'yes' and then smiled. She gave him a doubtful smile

"I speak English too, don't worry", he reassured.

She gave him a surprised look of relief.

"Well, it's best we be going we don't want to be late for breakfast, do we?" he ushered her along as she nodded in agreement.

He was watching her, she could tell as her eyes followed the sidewalk. She realized that as her first time in Japan this should be new and adventurous, but it felt more depressing and terrifying then anything she had every known. Under any other circumstances, moving to Japan would be different.

He glanced at her inquisitively, she felt his eyes she looked up at him and he must have noticed her scowl because he smiled at her sweetly. She blushed and smiled back then looked down pretending that the sidewalk was very interesting. She had always been shy, and yet she some how ended up the center of attention in front of all guys. She guessed she was very pretty in their eyes.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she never noticed the boy stop before of the door of the shop, she ran smack into him. He was very solid she noticed, most guys would have swayed or toppled over with her, but he didn't and she slipped on the ice and fell on her butt.

He turned to her with an apologetic look in his green eyes wide with concern. She laughed for the first time in a week; seeing that Kara was ok Shuuichi smiled softly and reached out his hand to help her up. She handed him her shoulder bag and got up dusting herself off.

"Sorry, I am such a klutz. I should watch were I am going," she grabbed her bag and turned to look at the shop.

Her reflection in the glass was the first thing she saw. She had her wavy dark hair pulled back with a long white ribbon that's bow was untied and left the two long strands hang below a low ponytail that reached mid back; she had fixed it beautifully before she left home, but in between flights it got messed up so she'd given up. Her eyes were a funny golden color today that matched her beaded tribal earrings. Her jean jacket had fur around the cuffs and collar and under her jacket was a two long sleeve shirts that were black on top and white underneath, the black one had a logo from her old school, she couldn't remember why she wore the old shirt accept maybe for comfort. Then her pants were palazzo pants that only reached the middle of the shin and her shoes were high-heeled leather boots. She was somewhat of a fashion statement with her long French nails and beaded belt that matched her earrings, but she felt like an icicle at the moment.

She turned to the boy to ask him a question only to find he was talking in Japanese to a boy with unruly black hair and a red jacket, a white shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. He looked over Shuuichi's shoulder at her and asked something again in Japanese. Apparently, he had just come out the shop Kara was looking in.

"Who's the girl? She a date or something. She looks like one of those models or something on TV," the boy inquired curiously.

No, she's my soon to be step-sister, Yusuke. I have breakfast with my family and her this morning. It's her first time in Japan, she's 

American. They'll probably want me to show her around till she gets used of it here. You'll being see more of her," Shuuichi said in return.

"Doesn't bother me (.), just as long as she doesn't get in the way. Well, see you Kurama…," and with that the boy turned and walked off with a wave from behind and disappeared around the corner of the building.

"Best we get going, follow me," Shuuichi didn't say anything about the boy he just talked to, but continued walked, staring up into the frigid morning with a look of serenity on his face.

"So, was that a friend, that boy," she said referring to Yusuke.

"Oh, Yusuke? Yes, I have known him for sometime. He's an acquaintance of mine. Why do you ask?" He asked turning his emerald gaze to meet her golden one.

She turned her eyes to the ground shyly. "Just wondering, nosy I guess. Making conversation…" she faded off.

This guy was hard to talk to; he basically ignored her. It was getting her very aggregated. He almost treated her like she was inferior or unimportant; she HATED being treated that way. That's how her dad's girlfriends all treated her; she made sure they never went out with him again.

_If this kept up_ she would seek retribution just to show him that she was much more important than he thinks.

When they arrived at breakfast. She met her step -mom for the first time. She picked at the funny looking food and didn't eat much. She had packed as much snacks as possible in her bag and suitcase. She would eat when she got back and no one was watching.

She was so tired when she got home! Kara plopped down on the sofa and fell asleep immediately. Her dreams consisted of showers, but ever time she got in one the water was always too hot or too cold. It was cruel dream she was in a bath house with a wall lined with showers, all she really wanted to do was take a shower, but the water temperature was so bad she jumped out without bothering to turn it off and went to the next.

* * *

**KK updated reviewwwwwww**

**please , much love!!!**

**B**


	2. Approaching Differences

**Approaching differences…**

Chap 2 **: wow so far so good the farthest I have gone in fic**

**Well keep up the reviews k. tootles**

* * *

The next morning she woke up into much a stupor to keep herself from thinking the whole culture shock was dream also. It was just a nightmare; it was surreal to be believable. She was so happy to be home! She checked her watch, it was about 7 or so . She realized she was dirty, she must look HORRIBLE and she felt bad when she looked horrible. She grabbed her bag and groggily walked over to the shower remembering her dream.She was still half-asleep. She noticed something was different, but couldn't quite figure out what it was. She made a pact with her self never to go three days without sleep ever again. She blindly groped for the doorknob to the bathroom.

She began taking off her clothes in the hall; she was in jeans and bra before she comprehended how to open the door. She heard the water running, someone must have left it on, and did she leave it on? Eyes half opened she entered into the small one sink bathroom. She could see the stream rising from behind a dark maroon curtain. She didn't remember her mom changing it. Something was wrong. She walked over to turn the shower off. Reaching her hand behind the shower curtain, she sleepily groped for the faucet. She froze when she felt something wet and muscular; she needed sleep. She would go lay back down after she managed to turn off the shower. Right? Why had she come in here? Her mind had a fog over it. Everything was in slow motion. She felt the other side finally grasping the cold, wet chrome to turn it off. She finally heard just the water droplets on the tile shower floor. She turned slowly to leave, and then she heard something move behind the curtain. She turned to see the curtain move again and something, if she heard right, something was breathing!! She panicked. She was too tired for this. She looked around the bathroom for anything that could be used as a weapon. There was only a plunger; she quickly, but quietly picked it. She sidestepped over to the shower curtain; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath then flung the shower curtain open and, without looking, swung the plunger as hard as she could. A "ow" was heard and from what it sounded like it was from a man! She swung again but this time she attempted to look at what she was aiming at, she could not stop herself before it was too late the plunger hit him again. He dodged it this time. It was a NAKED Shuuichi!

! What had she done!! It wasn't a dream!! Her eyes widened in fear and disbelief. She thought it was over!! This plight in Japan, no stupid boy who ignored her, no signs she couldn't read, no language she couldn't speak, and most of all no dad who was marrying some Japanese woman! She was so angry and she had already hit him. This would be a nice chance to get revenge for not noticing her; he would notice her now! She figured what the hell and shrugged as she began to scream and swing at him again and again! He managed to dodge most of them, but she had him cornered and flinching hands overhead and body turned somewhat where _everything _was almost unnoticeable. He was so surprised he didn't no what to do, for a while it continued. Then he finally seemed to recover. His muscular, tanned body very exposed, he grabbed the plunger from her and the towel from the rack at the same time. He covered himself and angrily shoved her out the bathroom door with her pounding him in the head with her fists now. He slammed and locked the door behind him. She kicked the door angrily and broke down in tears. She realized the house was empty, surely if someone was here they would have heard the ruckus. The house was empty and she was alone, _so very alone_.

She sank down in front of the door and cried into her hands, resting on her knees. For at least three years it had been this way, since her parents divorce. Was it her fault? It didn't matter she was still alone, but she had survived everything life could throw at her. The death of her best friend, the bankruptcy of her mom, the high school change, and the birth and now this, a whole new world, how lost she was. And now she had no way to get help from anyone because the only person that could maybe help her was a stupid Japanese boy who ignored her.

She realized the door had opened and a fully clothed Shuuichi stepped out.

He was stooping down even with her; she looked away angrily. Her day-old mascara was running and her hair was everywhere, she also realized she was just in her bra and jeans. She was such an idiot.

"Kara are you ok?" he said quietly, his voice almost comforted her.

"_No! Dammit! I Am Not Ok! Ok_?" She screamed at him, maybe someone would hear her. For once, maybe, but she knew she wouldn't be heard; she was invisible.She realized she was taking out her own problems on him, but he shouldn't have ignored her. A snobby, good-looking, perfect, know-it-all is what Shuuichi Minamino was.

He looked down at her then at his watch. He was dressed in a maroon school uniform.

"Can you get ready in less then fifteen minutes?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" she glared at him teary eyed.

"Because I am forcing you to come to school with me. You can't possibly stay here in this condition," for once he was opening up to her, not the usual to-do list Shuuichi take care of the new girl.

She wondered how far she could push him, "Why would you do that? I could not stay here and sleep, eat, and cry my eyes out over my sucky life and you could go to school one more day in peace without having me to usher around, because I know how much_ trouble_ I am. So, see we could both be happy if you left me here. It wouldn't be a bad deal. I could stay in my hole and you could take that stupid attitude you have and shove it up yours," with that she stood up and pushed passed him into the bathroom and slammed the door, but then walked right back out remembering her bag was in the living room.

He laughed when she did this only stirring her misery further, " You have only ten minutes to get ready now so you'd better hurry. If you're not out at a quarter to eight I'll come in there my self." Shuuichi ordered.

Kara turned to glare at him through cat-like, emerald eyes "I hate you," she said flatly and walked to the living room.

Within 10 minutes she finished and had all her make up on she walked out wearing her most striking outfit yet. It was a purple and white cardigan wrap with a long sleeve shirt underneath and jean that were embroidered with glitter and beautiful patterns, to cover it all up a long purple fleece coat with fur on the cuffs. Her hair wasn't done though, what was she going to do? Shuuichi opened the door interrupting her thoughts.

"Time to go," he grabbed her hand. She didn't budge.

"My hair is not done, I can't leave the house like this!"

"Yes, you can," with that he pulled her out the door behind him and she had time to do was grab her shoulder bag off the counter.

At least her, hair was dry she thought as she stepped out into the cold, it stung her nose. Her dark hair was in a long curly mass and her green eyes caught the outside world with awe. Once again it was very early and hardly anyone was on the street.

"You like dragging your guests into the early morning cold don't you," she offered as the set off at walk down the sidewalk. She was being very frank with the boy, she still felt bad about what happened earlier.

A few shop owners were beginning to open up they were sweeping snow off the sidewalk or unlocking doors. They all greeted Shuuichi and Kara with good morning or hello's in Japanese.

"No, I just like to get where I am going that's all," he shrugged.

" I am sorry," she stopped and looked.

"Hm. About earlier? What on earth were you doing?"

She blushed, " going take a shower. When I woke up I thought--- well, I thought I was home again and that this never really happened and my dad wasn't getting married. I was half way asleep really. I was so angry, I took it out on you after I realized it wasn't just a dream."

He didn't say anything.

Kara laughed, he looked up at her in wonder, "Well, it was kind of funny. I mean I was crazy sleep- deprived girl with a plunger and you were a naked guy in the shower. It's funny," laughed again.

He smiled an amused smirk, "that's easy for you to laugh about, you being the assailant. I think I have a bruise and by the way that was my back you felt," she blushed red.

"Ok, well to make it up to you I will let me show you around."

" How is that making it up, according to you that taking you around causes me "trouble" and it would keep you from crying over your humdrum life," he turned to look at her.

" Look, buddy if you don't want to help me out, then fine just tell me now and I will hire some other sucker! But,I. Can't. Survive. Here. Without. Your. Help. So sorry to cause you sooo much trouble. These are stupid arrangements anyway. I'll guess I'll have to figure out away for my dad to ship me back to America. I should have stayed in bed, one more day without having to face reality. I hate it! I am always always stuck roughing it on my own! I am alone! I am destined for loneliness that's what I am!" she walked away talking and throwing her arms up in exasperation.

These words struck a chord with Shuuichi, it was an all to familiar and deep feeling." No, you are going to come with me and I will teach you how to live here. I will be with you till you don't need me any more no matter how long it takes. I promise you that," Shuuichi meant it.

"Thank you," was all Kara replied. She didn't really believe him, but she didn't deny him, in truth he did seem different. Maybe he would be there…

They continued on down the sidewalk.

They came to a very large school building with a large concrete wall surrounding it. They stopped at the gap in between that served as a gateway into the schoolyard. Just as they were about to enter a short boy with dressed in black stopped them in their path.

"Hello, Hiei. What is it now?" Shuuichi inquired in Japanese, Kara had not the faintest clue to what they were saying.

"Hn. The spirit detective and his idiot friend are currently in need of our services."

"What am I supposed to do with the girl?" Shuuichi wondered.

"I don't know! That's your problem you deal with it fox. I have other better things to worry about then babysitting humans," the boy replied icily with a cold stare from his crimson eyes. With that he was gone.

Kara's first impression of him was that he was funny looking, like some devil worshiping goth. She realized he was just rude it seemed and he gave kara a very dirty look before he disappeared. She didn't like him much so far (don't worry her out look will change).

Shuuichi turned to her. What could he possibly do? He would have to let her go home by herself. He wondered if she would be ok. She wanted to go home anyway he didn't think she would complain much. But what would he tell her?

" I am sorry, Kara. Something has come up I'll have to take you up on this offer some other time. It appears I have confused my schedule; I am very late. So you will have to walk home by yourself."

At this Shuuichi got the most terrifying green eyed death stare of his life, she slapped him and replied, " You are such a _liar_!" then turned and stormed off down the street leaving a very surprised wide eye boy in staring at her when till she rounded the corner and was gone.

In the blink of an eye, after watching her, he was gone just like the Hiei before him.


	3. LOST

**disclaimer: that just _melts _me**

**reVIEWWSS  
**

**LOST!**

**Chap 3**

* * *

After Kara's anger faded and she realized she should have asked the boy for directions, she slowed her strut to a slow unsure walk.

She really hadn't paid any attention to her surroundings. She stopped at a walk sign to think and the crowds were beginning to accumulate. The flow seemed to halt to cross. She looked across the street to see a very American looking shop, with a yellow crotch rocket parked in front of it; a faint voice seemed to call to her. She knew she was losing it. The lights just so happen to turn to "walk" at the same time. She followed the crowd across and ended up on the other side.

How would she get home, who knows? She'd call on her cell if anything happened. _As for now._ she was content with forgetting her troubles and seeing why she needed to go into the shop so badly.

She strolled in the store; it was clothes and jewelry. An Asia woman, who was speaking in Japanese to a very attractive man, leaning over the counter in very playful way, he was holding a necklace questioning her about it.

The man was propped against it on his elbow with his hand open letting the necklace hang down beautifully. It sparkled amethyst in the light embedded in sliver shaped as ivy leaves. This drew Kara's eyes; it was her birth stone ―so unique ―and would match perfectly with her outfit. She had to have that necklace. It wasn't just for decorative purposes either; it's what had 'called' her here.

She realized she was staring and a pair of beautiful black eyes was staring back at her. She blushed and looked down. Then realized there was no way she would be able to buy it or find out the price if the woman didn't speak Japanese. But Kara was in love with the necklace the minute she saw it.

_What could she do?_ She realized she was just standing there with the only two people in the store watching her from the counter. The man turned to her and smiled.

"Let's ask this lady what she feels. What do you think miss, it seems you like it from the way your staring at it," man smirked.

Kara waved her hands unsurely, "No, Sir, I don't speak Japanese."

"_Really?_ An American girl huh? So, do you like this ivy necklace or not? I can help you buy it if you want. I am trying to sell it to this woman here who doesn't speak a lick of English, but I can make a deal for you," he said kindly, she knew he was flirting, but she wanted the necklace.

She began bargaining with the man, who wanted only a few dollars for the beautiful creation. She told him it was worth much more, he told her he would only like the reward of seeing it on her dazzling neck. They went back and forth, he began telling her the necklace's history. She was so distracted she didn't notice the quick movement of something dashing by the store window, almost unnoticeable but the man noticed it. He seemed a little on edge.

After she handed him the money,then turning quickly away, left without a word. She was going to try and ask him how to get home, but he had left so _abruptly_. She thought that it **odd** he didn't ask her to coffee or something. She watched him start his crotch rocket and leave. She figured she would do the same, turning to see the girl at the counter staring daydreaming, bored.

Just as Kara pulled the door open, another guy with black hair walked in. He was wearing the green uniform not unlike Shuuichi's. He was the guy Shuuichi had talked to the other day, he recognized her too because he stop and stared at her.

Breaking the silence she spoke. "Hey, do you speak English?"

"Yea, some what," he smiled good-humoredly, "What are you doing here?"

" I could ask you the same thing? My name is Kara! Yours?"She kind of liked this guy; he wasn't at all like Shuuichi.

"Yusuke. I was just doing my morning shopping, you know me." He was faking, she could tell. " Well, better get going, I am sure you have a lot of sites you want to see since it's your first time in here, huh" He smiled half-hearted, he was trying to get rid of her. She suddenly disliked the boy; he was arrogant like Shuuichi.

He was trying to get rid of her like every other one of Shuuichi's friends had ; her eyes narrowed. What was a guy like him doing here _anyway_? If anything shouldn't he, at least, be flustered at the fact he was shopping at a lingerie store?

"Nooo, _actually_ I don't but I guess it's better then spending time in a place like this," She sighed, fickle and feigned, and left, not sure were she was going.

She was too angry to see Shuuichi on the other street corner; she fastened the necklace around her neck. She found a café on the opposite side the street with a half English-speaking waiter. She would sit here and mope about her cursed fate till she figured out how to get home. Coffee always helped….

XxX

* * *

XxX

Shuuichi stormed in only seconds after Yusuke holding a compact that was being used as a tracker at the moment. The cashier was looking at the two boys very hungrily.

"Yusuke, it moved. Its across the street now. Who was the last person who left this shop?" Shuuichi was all business.

"What?! I am the only person in here! The last person that left was your soon –to- be step sister. I think she was angry because I was trying to get rid of her, just in case anything happened. You think she could have the band?" Yusuke said walking out the shop searching the crowd on the next street with his dark eyes.

" I don't know, Yuri was said to be the last seen with it. Why would he get rid of it to a girl like Kara?" Shuuichi wondered rubbing his handsome chin thoughtfully.

"Hiei?" Yusuke called.

A black figure appeared next to him.

"What you fool? Haven't found it yet? It's across the street on the neck of that girl at the café", with that he was already on the other side the road, walking towards the girl, who was leaning sadly on one elbow staring into her half full coffee cup.

"No, Hiei!" Shuuichi dashed after him with Yusuke behind, the cars screeched to a stop.

Shuuichi had seen another pursuer in a cloak heading straight for Kara. The man in the cloak was also after her and the necklace.

Kara turned to see the two boys running en route for her, having heard the car honks and squeals following the drivers hitting there brakes unexpectedly. She wondered what was wrong. She then noticed the goth boy from early walking to her. She rose from her chair hesitantly. Shuuichi ran to her, panting, he grabbed her arm about to tell her something when a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind.

It was a painfully, strong grip, she gasped when Shuuichi picked her up bridal style and leapt to a run so fast that everything was a quick blur making her head spin. She grabbed his shirt in her fists and screamed, when he leapt for the ledge of a roof.

He stopped suddenly and set her down. He walked behind her to undo the shining decorate band from her neck, which gleamed happily in the sunlight a dark purple. She pulled from him.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?" She screamed causing him to jump and some near by pigeons to take flight. He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Be silent, he will find us," he whispered in her ear so close she could feel his breath on her neck, it made her comfortably uncomfortable.

"Eeve my Ne'lace!!'ut' us is haf' to oo wit mea," she spoke muffled from his hand over her lips.

"The necklace is a very powerful artifact. Just follow me, I will explain it all later," he led her hastily over to a roof top door and went in, clicking the last button on the elevator for the first floor.

But right before the elevator door shut, there was a loud _boom_ and the building shook.

Kara's eyes widened and she tried to dart out the elevator, but Shuuichi grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in, still fighting as the door shut in front of her.

"O MY GOD, O MY FRICKIN GOD!" She panicked banging on the door and then pivoting around to grab Shuuichi's shirt and shake it.

He just clutched her by the shoulders calmly and looked at her with his bottle green eyes that melted her heart the minute he looked at her that way. Pity, that's what she saw, pity. She realized just how pathetic she was and sank to the floor limply, clasping her necklace with one hand.

"Kara?" Shuuichi spoke. "Kara?"

"What is going on, Shuuichi?" She seemed to have some to her senses.

"You will find out soon enough," was all he said as the elevator dinged open to the last floor. Kara gasped in shock at what she saw.

The building was dust and rumble with a wide, lifeless opening into the sunlight. She fumbled out the elevator clumsily at the rumble around her. She followed the red head out the large opening in the wall, into the sheet rock and glass shattered street. Yusuke and Hiei and some other boy named Kuwabara, whom Kara had never seen before, came running up to them.

"Did you get him?" Shuuichi asked urgently.

"No , he got away! We need to get back to Koenma. We have done some serious damage. All these people minds will have to be erased again," Yusuke replied.

"What? What? WHAT!! Is going on!!?," Kara barged in cluelessly.

"Kurama here will explain it all to you later, either that are erase your memory," Yusuke walked up and put his arm around her shoulder, which she removed immediately as they started to walk down the street.

"No ones erasing anything! Don't be stupid! Hey , hands off the necklace! What is with you people? What's going on? What's going on? Please, please please please tell me-e-e…" Kara whined the whole time until they were finally out of site and out of earshot, only then did a figure remove him self from the wall, like a chameleon he changed back to his tattered black cloak, in stead of looking like the rumble.

"That was close, too close," he muttered. With that, he whirled his cape around him and walked off, cape still flowing ominously behind.

* * *

**Ok well here you go, another chap done! . Hope you like, I will try to update but I often forget!! Tootles!! REVIEWW.  
**


	4. Aint no holla back gurl

**SO, What can I say I wasn't expecting this many reviews… or any reviews actually. These fanfics were old ones I wrote a while back on my computer.. so I just decided to post them… don't know where this is going but I 'll give writing fanfic writing a shot―again.**

**disclaimer: i don't own yyh nor gwen stefani's songs . **

**JapaNese **fo shizzle

**English **Wat up ma home doggies?

**Ain't No hollaback GurL―  
**

**Chap 4….**

* * *

Kara Katrina could only think of one word for these boys, sitting alone on the couch in Shuuichi's apartment, _alone again. _ It wasn't a very pleasant or educated word, it wasn't even a lady-like word. But, neither were the rest of the words she would tell him when she caught his scrawny ass. All four boys left her here, told her to "stay put" without an explanation. It had been thirty minutes since they left with the excuse that they had to talk to their boss or something. How lame could these guys get?

AT least she had the necklace; she ran her hand over the glittering ivy leaves magnifying amethyst rays upon her neck. This was maddening she should be out seeing Japan, Shuiichi should be showing her all the sites, telling her their history, the names of places., etc, etc. But instead, the most attractive guy she'd ever set eyes on was convincing her that looks we definitely only skin deep. He was all mixed up in all this funny business, Kara was tired of 'funny business' and any guy involved, plus Shuuichi was nerdy anyway. Kara realized her thoughts, she tried to shake them away, she could not like her step-brother―that would be just weird. She needed to stay away from all these jack a―

"Why is your face so red, human? What are you up to?" Kara stared at the short guy in black standing in front of her. She wondered how long he had been there, while she was consumed in immoral thoughts of her soon-to-be stepbrother; her face only reddened more.

"Oh, look it's one of the bastards that won't go away. I think I'll just go take a shower," this guy made her nervous and gave her a strange feeling; probably something she should avoid.

She stood up; he grabbed her wrist firmly and pulled her back to the couch as he sat next to her moodily. She pulled her hand from his grasp and by reflex suddenly slapped his face. He was too shocked to move, Kara had the strangest feeling she couldn't have done a stupider thing if she had tried.

He turned to look at her through cold eyes that narrowed. She smiled innocently and waved. He just looked at her and replied.

"If it wouldn't be for these inconvenient circumstances I am currently involved in, I would have killed you on the spot." Kara eyes traveled to his hand curled around the hilt of the sword, she now noticed he kept at his side.

Should she be scared, yes. Was she,no. The threat made her even more reckless.

"Why? What are you anyway some sort of warring pigmy who determines his fate only by the sword and brute strength? You savage." He only hned.

"Still speak in primitive terms only? It's ok, I catch on to grunting quickly." At this she made a noise that sounded a lot like a pig.

She continued for a minutes, but he only just sat there with his head tucked and his eyes closed. Kara realized he was sleeping, he looked really editable snoozing, but that just meant he was so arrogant he thought he could ignore her while she was talking to him. Didn't her insults faze the guy at all?

"Hey, you bastard! Wake the fuck up!" She yelled and in an instant he had pinned her to the sofa straddling her; Kara felt something cold at her neck, it was sharp.

He really was sleeping, she could tell by the surprised look in his eye.

"So, I am guessing you're into the whole sexual dominance thing. Do you like it on top then?" Kara glanced at him on her and nervously looked back at him because of the blade piercing her skin.

He got off her quickly with a hn at her comment. She could have sworn he was blushing.

"You know I think you're right , we should get to know each other first before we take such a big step in our relationship. Let's start with our favorite color. Mines purple, What's yours?" Kara smiled, this was getting to be fun. Sarcasm was always fun.

" Do you ever shut up?"

"Depends, actually, on what I am doing?" Kara smiled mischievously.

"Well, do whatever you have to do to keep silent."

"Tell me why you are here first?"

The crimson-eyed boy stared at her for a moment, " I am sent here to guard the necklace, of course. So, tell me will you shut up now?" He forgot the part about guarding her!

"No. Why should I? You haven't answered all my questions yet!"

"Don't think I will." He replied curtly.

"You _are _a bastard, Hiei. I think I like you." She offered as they sat staring at the Tv on the sofa in silence.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the rest of the gang showed up. Kara was actually a little sad, she was getting used to Hiei, she'd got him to say a total of four whole words since their last fight. The sassy dark-haired boy was the first to barge in and plop very close to her on the sofa with his arm around her shoulders. 

"Kara, guess who gets to protect you tonight?"

"Oh deary me, I might need protection from you." Kara rolled her eyes.

"So, what information did you find out about the girl's relationship with the necklace?"Hiei inquired in his usual emotionless manner.

Kurama was the first to speak,

"According to Koenma, the crystal in necklace is incredible rare and found only in the Maki, it acts almost as a memory chip, transferring the memories and powers from one wearer to the next."

Kara's interest was peaked, "Why did it choose me, you all keep saying it is so powerful? What is the catch?"

Kurama looked at her and rubbed the back of his head,

"The crystal chose you to be the Amethyst guardian of the Maki. We won't know when you will start your transformation to gain the power of crystal until it happens. Or when the hunter will be back for you and your power. But that's enough talk about it for tonight lets go get something to eat."

"Wait," Kara interjected, " what are you guys? Ya'll aren't human."

"Hiei and Kurama are both demons, I am also one." Yusuke smirked.

All that Kara had learned was still stinking into her head as they all walked into a fast-food restaurant to grab a bite to eat. She longed for a cheeseburger and it just so happened this place (which looked some what like a Japanese McDonalds with the big golden Ms) even though she always hated fast food at home, this was her last resort and her night was looking up.

She turned to Yusuke, not wanting to talk to Kurama.

"Can I have a cheeseburger? Please, please, please, order me one!" She begged with large puppy dog eyes.

"Sure as long you pay," Yusuke laughed.

Kara faced drooped, she'd forgotten about money. She didn't have a penny of it or what ever you called it in Japanese.

"I'll pay for you, Kara Katrina. You don't have to worry", Kurama offered.

Kara just stuck him the bird, " I don't need anything from you."

She proceeded to sit down grudgingly on the right side of a booth next to the window that looked out onto a cold darkening street with the city nite life beginning to show. Neon and bright lights were starting to flicker on with couples and groups of young people strolling on the snowy sidewalk laughing merrily. It wasn't a sad time for all people she supposed, after all coming Christmas; it was meant to be filled with joy. She just sighed, staring hungrily out the window, not noticing her reflection in the bright light of the diner.

The rest of the boys joined her at the booth. Yusuke sat next to her and Kurama across next to Kuwabara and Hiei. They all unwrapped their cheeseburgers, all except Hiei who looked as if he was serving a time out. She rolled her eyes when Yusuke stuck his under her nose tauntingly. She looked over at him coldly. He smiled a Yusuke smile.

"You wouldn't have to starve if you only let Kurama pay." Yusuke was teasing her. Kurama had looked up at her over his meal, green eyes meeting hers she turned away back to her window, crossing her arms and smacking her gum distractedly like she didn't even care.

But she did. The smell of greasy fries and melted cheese on bread wafted toward her making her stomach growl loudly. At this they all turned to look at her and Yusuke laughed and slid a cheeseburger her way. She took it quickly and smiled up at him. Her beautiful thin face lit up with thank you.

"You think we'd let you sit there and go hungry while you watched us eat. What kind of man do you take me for? You really think we are jerks, don't you?" Yusuke just smiled, signaling an ending to the subject of hungry and went into a conversation with Kuwabara about what they would do tonight and Kurama ate quietly in his usual reserved manner and Hiei closed his eyes boredly with his arms crossed, resting on the back of the shiny red booth.

She took another quick glance around the white table as she unwrapped the sticky cheeseburger wrapping, the smell drifted toward her alluringly. She stared doubtfully at the food in front of her; it was beginning to make her sick, her thoughts. Her stomach growled there was food right there she shouldn't be hungry she could just eat a little bite the boys wouldn't notice, they don't care. She bit her lip; always this constant war, thinking of her looks and their thoughts of her. She looked around again to find Hiei staring at her staring at her burger. She blushed and looked out the window quickly. She felt so stupid sometimes.

* * *

By the time the rest of the group was finished, Kara was still staring silently out the window. Kurama was picking up the trash and he stopped abruptly when he saw Kara's untouched burger, she didn't notice for her face was still gazing distantly, somewhere else. Kurama also noted how beautiful she looked, dark hair falling next to her pale, gaunt face, which was a perfect oval shape and her eyes looked very green next to that purple necklace. He placed the thoughts in the back of his mind. 

"You didn't eat your burger, Kara. Are you feeling ok?" She looked up startled at Kurama.

Her eyes slowly traveled over to him."Yes-yes, I am fine. What difference does it make?" At this she rose and followed after Yusuke as he slid out the booth.

A hint of agitation was evident in Kurama's eyes, but only for seconds.

They exited the diner, door ding shut behind them. They all looked at each other.

"So, Kara _Katrina," _She grimaced at these words, she hated her middle name, Yusuke must have figured that out already, " What do you want to do, since it's the weekend and we are stuck with each other anyway?" Yusuke stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I dunno. I don't want to go back home, but I don't think we can do what I want to do over here, besides you wouldn't want to anyway." Kara said coyly.

"Oh, really? Try me". Yusuke raised an eyebrow while the rest looked on in amusement.

"nahh, no, no."

"Guess since you don't want to tell us we'll have to go home then. Your place or mine?"Yusuke began to walk off.

"What?! What? Wait! No! ok, ok lets go out!! Like on the town, like movies or a place to hang out or like a club or whatever I don't care!" Kara ran up to him grabbing his arm pleadingly.

Yusuke turned half way around, "Now, that's more like it!Ha,ha ha ha!" He laughed at her sudden outburst.

Kurama stepped up, "Kara we have to get up early tomorrow! We—"Come on, Yusuke lets go!!" Kara completely ignored him and walked off with Yusuke leaving Kurama and Hiei standing there, since Kuwabara followed after them.

"Hn. Serves you right, babysitting humans. Did you notice the girl didn't eat a bite of the hamburger you bought?" Hiei gave Kurama a sharp glower from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, but she didn't know I bought it, she thought it was Yusuke. I think it was another reason; she didn't eat much at breakfast the other day, nothing at all really. Do you think she could be homesick or something else?"

"I don't care, fox. I have no use for the human." Hiei snorted.

"Yet I saw you watching her. She is something special isn't she? She draws eyes, even by demon's standards. Maybe, the necklace wasn't a coincidence after all?"

Hiei just snorted again and leapt off leaving Kurama to think to himself as walked to catch up with the rest of the gang, who were all laughing at Kara's come back at the blushing Yusuke.

They arrived in front of arcade with a large flashing sign and dimmed lights. There were clinking and clanking of coins and sounds of laughter and winning chimes from the brightly colored machines. It smelled like popcorn and pizza. Upon entering the place, Yusuke turned to Kara who had the look of shock on her face from a place that reminded her a lot of the bowling alley back home except without the bowling part. She and her friends would get together for midnight bowling when they found the time to escape, they always got weird stares because they looked like preps that would never so much as touch a bowling ball. It's bad to judge people though; she smiled to herself.

She didn't look much like a person you would see in an arcade. Designer boots and clothes, she still looked like a model, French nails and painted face with her somewhat overdressed attire for any normal place like so. But it didn't matter when Yusuke turned to her with a look in his eyes no boy had ever given her quite the way he did. Something was alive and burned beneath his soul; she would still have to be careful he had a mischievous side, every guy like him did.

"It's not the fanciest place ever, but you weren't too specific about where you wanted to go so I figured that you wouldn't mind. Do you know how to play video games don't you?" he raised an eyebrow at her expression.

Her eyes lit up with a light that was rarely shown to strangers by Kara. "I could learn! Let's go!" She grabbed Yusuke's hand involuntarily and ran over to the air hockey table with a big grin.

"This isn't a video game? You realize I am going to beat you anyway, right?"

"I don't care and I don't care! My cousins and me used to play this all the time. I'm so going to win!" Kara ran over on high-heeled boots and grabbed the little round defender for her goal (sorry I don't know what they are called its like the miniature hockey stick on and air hockey table ya know!) and Yusuke placed the coins in the slot and grabbed his.

She got the puck first and looked around to Kurama was playing some quiz game that was really hard and Kuwabara was on a fighting game shooting a fake gun at the screen, concentrating hard.

She looked back at Yusuke and put the puck down slowly and circled around it a few times with her hockey mallet and hit it suddenly without giving Yusuke a chance to think about it and it flew into his goal with a loud clang. She laughed at his expression.

He grabbed it then put it on the table and did the same as she had and hit it only to make it in her goal also. She flicked him the bird and grabbed the puck, hitting it towards him they hit it back and forth for a while. They puck wouldn't go into her goal as hard as Yusuke tried. She had taken the offensive and him the defense. He was still faster than her and managed to sneak a few in her goal and her only one for him, but they were both smiling and laughing and making wise cracks.

Yusuke had just hit the puck towards her again and she would not have lost had her cell phone not rang making her jump and distractedly grab it quickly, dropping the mallet. Yusuke sighed as he saw her answer it and the air hockey machine shut down revealing he had won on the score screen. He figured she'd return to her snobby and introverted state as soon as she answered the phone. Yusuke had seen more of her true self just a few minutes playing this game then he'd seen since he'd met the girl; he liked her. But on the contrary her face lit up with an even more friendly and warm smile he was yet to see.

"O my Gosh!! 'B'! Where have you been? I have been calling you since I stepped off the plane! No, no, now's not a good time; I am out with some friends of my new to-be-stepbrother! It's so awesome! I am having a blast! I dunno, let me ask?" she turned to Yusuke at this with a friendly and honest smile he was happy to see.

"Hey, my friend who lives here is on the phone! She wants to get together really badly and me to meet some friends of hers too! But she wants to meet you and my stepbrother! So, could she come with us! She is really fun! If she isn't I promise I'll make it up to ya'll!" Kara was so excited, friends she wasn't alone for a little while.

Yusuke's eyes twinkled with something like amusement as he pulled off his green jacket off his muscular shoulders under his white T and walking over to an empty multi-colored booth in the back left corner of the room not far from the hockey tables and setting it down there.

Kara had followed him.

"Sure, but I hold you to that promise", He jeered.

"Yay!" She mouthed a thank you. "Where are you? The Clothing Etc.. Oh, cool! Yusuke, what's the name of this place?"

"Just tell them the arcade it's right by that place. They should know where it is."

"You heard that? Ok, see ya here bye!" She hung up he flip phone and stuck it in her coat pocket and turned back to Yusuke.

"Ok, your choice of games which one do you want to play next?" Kara found herself having more and more fun.

"How about…" He made his way over to a driving game with two seats and they each plopped down in one of them.

He plopped in some more coins and set the course. It was a wide-open road with fields on either sides, she knew it was an easy one.

"You do realize no matter how easy you make it for me, I am still going to crash."

"Hey, better for me then."

They started up the game and after three turns Kara lost miserably. She laughed when Yusuke looked at her and shook his head.

"Let's go again, I'll get better this time! I was just getting warmed up I am so going to beat you!" Kara grabbed a coin from him and shoved it in the slot.

The game started and Yusuke looked over at her screen, obviously he'd played this game a million times and was very good at it.

"You're doing it all wrong! Here let me show you," he placed his hands over hers and guiding her along the course.

She tried to keep feelings from entering her mind, but she couldn't help notice. He was really close to her and she was aware how much was touching and she was blushing in the face though it wasn't evident in her voice.

At the same time they went around a curve, Keiko and Botan walked in, only to see Yusuke reaching across another girl. It sounded weird, but you can imagine what Keiko was thinking, though Kara didn't know Yusuke had a girlfriend.

Keiko's face changed immediately. "Yusuke?"

Kara didn't even notice, she had run over to Botan and given her a big hug.

"OmG! B! It's been sooo long! " Kara shrieked at her causing everyone to turn their heads.

"Wow.,look at you! You loook so—so", Botan's face changed immediately.

"Botan? Botan , you were about to say who I looked like? What's wrong?"Kara stepped back and looked at her friend worriedly.

Kurama had walked up behind the two and Yusuke was behind Kara, getting eyed angrily by Keiko.

"You look so awesome like a super model or something!! Fooled you didn't I?hahaa , I am a naughty ,naughty kitty!" She made her usual kitty eyes and waves her hands feline-ishly.

"You bitch! Why the hell don't you ever call me?" A smile broke out on Kara's face.

"Oh, busy busy! All the time!" Botan laughed bubbly. "The arcade? I can't believe Yusuke took you here! Come on, lets go out!"

She grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her out and the rest followed, all except Yusuke who looked a little bewilder that she knew Botan.

* * *

**otay ppls!!**

**i hope this chappy makes sense b/c i combined two chapters if it doesn't review, yes i no my character is an air head.. she will get better i swear. she is only like that because she hides the sad serious side. **


	5. 4 in the morning

**so i have been completely stuck on this story, i amjust having so much fun with this last chap.. **

**i hope you guys like it,**

**disclaimer: i dont own kurama but i own the wardrobe!!**

**:D**

**Chap uhh what chap am i own?damn well isn't that just a bitch.**

**still sticking to the gwen stefani theme (no own check my pro for a link)  
**

** chap :::4 in the Morning:::**

* * *

After many arguments over were they should go out to, everyone decided ice-skating at the local ring set up during Christmas in the middle of the city square would be fun. Everything was decorated with wreaths and trees and multi-colored lights. This was a rare occasion, to have the whole spirit detective gang together on an 'unofficial' outing. Well, sort of, Kara was still their charge. 

Kara was strapping on her skates on the nearest park bench when Botan's, who was sitting next to her, compact rang.

She flipped it open to her squeaky boss, yelling about his father being very angry at him for one thing or another, and for her to get over there as fast as she could.

Botan turned to Kara and sighed.

"I am sorry, I really do need to get back. Will you forgive me? We'll get together soon, I promise." Kara just shrugged and hugged Botan quickly; she knew she wouldn't see Botan again for a while. Botan was leaving her again.

"Well, I am going skate. Don't stress at work." Kara hurried out onto that ice and skated clumsily, if not ably, away before anyone could see the frosty tears forming on her cheeks.

* * *

She was getting used to the ice, and began to skate faster and faster. The tears leaked silently down her cheeks as she reached the other end of the ice rink and skated in a backwards circle. Not paying attention she ran into someone. 

Her hands flew up as she lost her balance and was about to fall, but he steadied her.

"Sorry, I am so sor―Suuichi." She turned, still being held by him, and his solid form, to find his green eyes.

"I apologize, I crept up on you didn't I ?" He smiled apologetically.

She realized she still had unfallen tears in her eyes and they silently rolled downwards on her cheeks. Shuiichi reached out and caught one on the tip of finger softly.

His hand felt so warm against her cold cheek, so familiar. She cupped it in her hands as it held on the side of her face and leaning into it. And she could not hold back the tears, or the feelings that came over her for this boy. She had been holding back from the beginning when she'd first seen those green eyes upon her. This was sudden, these emotions for this boy that was going to be her stepbrother, who had a secret life of a demon, who was the only one who had helped her in years. This man in front of her.

He pulled her to him on the ice and Kara cried in his arms. He smelt the sweet scent of soap and cologne, the feel of his muscular body next to her, even his jacket smelt like his home. The warmth of him contrasted to the cold night around her; he was so ―real. But most of all his presence overwhelmed her like the day she had first looked into his eyes. He was all around her.

The moments seemed like hours, 'til she finally had the courage to look at his eyes. He looked down at her wonderingly, wondering what she would do. She only looked at him, then stared bewilder around them. She was sure one of the gang would have come over to see what was going on. She was glad no one was around to see her weak moment, she felt ashamed enough.

"Where did they go?"

"That's what I was coming over to tell you. They were going to tell you bye, but you dashed off on the ice. I could tell something was wrong." Shuiichi rubbed the back of his head abashedly.

Kara looked down at her skates with reddened cheeks. Why did she have to feel this way right now? He was just right there―right there in front of her. She felt as though her heart would burst when he was near her.

He grabbed her chin to pull her face up to look at him, she stilled tried to pull away. Shuiichi didn't let her.

"So, what would you like to do now?" He hummed.

She looked at him earnestly with a glint of love in her blue eyes that she couldn't hide.

"I think we should skate." she grabbed his warm hands and pulled him forward.

He followed her and then suddenly he was pulling her forward, moving lithely on the ice, he pivoted around to where he could face her. He was still moving backwards, she didn't even have to skate he was pulling her with him, gliding with a constant speed on the ice. There was only a few people left out on the in the late winter night.

Shuiichi watched her. She smiled shyly. It was odd to think of what was transpiring between them. He could try to stifle the feelings, but he didn't want to. Moments ago when she was so close to him he hadn't wanted to let her go; he felt as though this would complicate things. But then again it didn't have to; it was still their secret for now. Kara was watching him as he sunk into his thoughts. It scared her, what could he be thinking?

So , she began to speak or sing softly, actually, "Second in the sun, you dare tell me you love? But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die. Honey, you know―you know I'd never hurt you that way. Your just so pretty in plaace…" (think amy lee) Her voice was soft and high. Kurama was put into a trance, his eyes also caught the necklace glittering a deep purple.

She laughed, her sweet laugh that had become irresistible, the frost formed in a mist on the clear night air. Kurama had stopped skating, eyes wide in surprise.

She chimed, " You don't like my singing? That was completely random, but ―I just―I felt like singing." She laughed at herself again.

Kurama was still staring at her in awe. She looked so incredibly beautiful all of sudden, not that she wasn't beautiful already―it's just―she seemed to glow. The way her beautiful pale blue eyes look at Shuiichi, and the way her lips were the perfect pouting lips on the porcelain skin contrasting with long dark hair dancing in the cool night breeze. Wait, Kara's eyes were green this morning, and they were gold the day he met her. He remembered them clearly, sharp and piercing gold, like a cat's eye.

"Shuiichi?" Kara's expression was worried; he was still staring at her in shock," Did I do something―wrong?"

He was once more close to her face, in an almost a trance like state, softly he said no. Then he asked, so close she could feel her own breath mix with his as she inhaled.

"What is the real color of your eyes?"

She thought for a moment, "I ―I don't know. They change from day today, think with my moods mostly, or with the weather."

His eyes met hers and she just stammered on, "wow―that's sounds―odd? Doesn't it? I―"

"Kara, it's the necklace. I believe that's part of your power, your voice and your beauty." Kurama was himself again.

"Huh? Like a siren? Gee… I thought I would have had cool powers or something, not just looking pretty." She sighed. Life sucked.

"Your eyes are dark gray now? Is your mood changing? Don't worry, I am sure that isn't the full extent of your powers. They are just beginning to manifest themselves slowly." He offered.

A cold night wind picked up, making Kara shiver slightly. Shuiichi checked his watch, which revealed that it was a quarter passed midnight.

"I think we should go. We have to get up early tomorrow morning, wedding appointments, since we are the best man and maid of honor. I volunteered we could do most of the arrangements. I thought it would be less stressful if we took some of the pressure off." He offered.

"Oh, that's tomorrow?urgh…" Kara frowned as she 'walked' clumsily off the ice.

* * *

The snow crunched beneath their feet as they trudged back to the bus stop to get home. 

After a good ten minutes of comfortable silence, Kara looked up suddenly.

"Hey, Shuiichi? Why do they call you Kurama?"

He paused momentarily with his hands in the pockets of his down jacket.

"Well, Many years ago― before I was born into the human world― I lived in the demon world, or the Makai. I was a Spirit Fox and made my living through thieving. But then, I was injured by a hunter and was forced into spirit form. I found my mother who was pregnant with a life too young to have inherited a soul yet, so I took refuge as a human and I planned to wait until my powers returned to me and then become my true self again. But the love of my human mother softened my heart, and I could never hurt her by leaving her. I was happy when she met your father she didn't seem so, alone. But my true name is Youko Kurama. That is why they know me as Kurama. I was a well-known notorious criminal of the spirit realm.My mother doesn't know what I really am. That I wasn't really just a 'son', but I love her the same as one as close as my love can come to it." Shuiichi was surprised at himself for how much he had told her, somehow he couldn't stop talking once he had started. He wondered if that was another one of her subtle powers, to get people to tell the truth.

She was silent as she stepped onto the sleepy bus. Kurama and her were the only two passengers who remained.

They sat down and he spoke again, "Does it scare you? Or disgust you to know what I am?"

She eyed him with a glint of emotion in her eyes, "No, you fascinate me." Kurama stared at her and smirked.

"Should I call you shuiichi or Kurama ? I won't call you Kurama in front of your mother though." She offered.

"You may call what you like," he paused, "as long as you call me."

She just leaned back against her seat quietly; looping her arm in his and resting her hand on top his hand. She pressed her head on his shoulder and sighed. She shouldn't have these feelings for a soon-to-be-step brother. But what could she do, she just pressed closer to him.

* * *

They both walked into the kitchen and the redhead picked up the note on the counter. As Kara proceeded to grab some water in the fridge, she walked up bare-footed behind him, reading the note over his shoulder. 

_**Kara and Shuiichi,**_

_**Going out for the week to shop for a wedding stuff out of town. Your younger brother will be here by the end of the week for winter vacation. You kids behave. We'll call you tomorrow to see how the appointments went.**_

_**Dad**_

It was just like her father to whisk his bride away on unexpected trips. He was always like that, as logical and nerdy as her father was, he liked the occasion-_planned _spontaneity, if that made since. That was reason he had liked her mom, she was sure, even though it was temporary out of college fling. Her mom was wild and the total opposite of her dad. She was a daredevil and a free spirit. A high school dropout and she could take whiskey shots better than any man. Dad on the other had could only be described as _reserved,_ to put it into one word.

"This is so like them, so I guess we are going wedding shopping here in town, just us, tomorrow. Oh, well― it may be better." She sighed. She hated weddings, and love and dating subjects. Couldn't you just like someone and they like you back and it all be simple.

"What's on your mind now? Your eyes just turned gold again."

"It's nothing. _What do you want to do now?"_ Kara bit her tongue. That was an awkward question at this time of night and with a hot guy standing next to her. Maybe her mind was in the gutter― better change the subject.

"Hey, Kurama, Where's my room? I fell asleep before anyone could show me the other day."

Kurama's face dropped. "Well, actually, You'll be rooming with me, they added another bed in my room since the spare bedroom is filled with unpacked boxes, since we will be moving soon." Kara just rolled her eyes and went get her bag.

She sat on the end of a bed, she wasn't sure whose bed since Kurama was taking a shower and he was yet to tell her, once again.

She was lying on her stomach with playing cards spread out on the bedspread in front of her, playing solitaire. She learned her love of playing cards from her mom, who was an excellent gambler. Smiling at the thought of her mom, she flipped of a black ace of spades over. What would she say about Kurama? She smiled wider at the thought.

Kara jumped when Kurama spoke, "What are you smiling about?"

He was bare-chested in only dark blue flannel pajama pants, with a towel draped over his shoulders. He was a natural olive color; she hid her blush at the revealed Kurama by looking back down at her game of solitaire. Yep, her mom would definitely have a dirty comment to say about him, in the good, teasing sort of way.

She sat up on the end of the bed, opposite the headboard and pillows, when he walked out of the room again. Cards in front of her still, Kurama found a graceful seat opposite to her, still shirtless.

He grabbed the cards off the bed and put them in a neat stack as he began to shuffle deftly. What wasn't he good at?

"Hey, I was playing that."

"Was, past tense, you were playing alone, now you have to play a game with me." Kurama joked.

"Well, I hope it's not strip poker, because your screwed if you loose. You wear so much clothes." She smiled then laughed at what she had just said, trying not to picture his well-tone figure if he did lose, though she'd seen it once already with the plunger incident.

"Well, on the assumption you don't mean that literally. We aren't playing _that _game _just_ yet." Kurama was smiling at what she had said and probably at her red cheeks.

Kara always stuck her foot in her mouth.

He continued, "So, I'll deal first." He began to count out both of their cards.

* * *

They had played for what seemed like hours, Kara had only won one round and it was only by luck. She hated losing and was even more determined to beat him. She laid side ways on the small,twin bed cards, spread out around her on the navy bedspread, head hanging off with her long hair touching the floor. Kurama only rested his eyes shut , leaning on some pillows propped on the headboard, knee bent. He chuckled at her.

"I am going to kick your ass , Kurama. It isn't fair. You loser. That makes the tenth time I lost."

"You won't win, Kara."

"Shut up! I wil―" She stopped in mid-laugh as Kurama tickled her side with his extended leg.

She squirmed to get away and only succeeded on almost falling off the bed onto her head. Kurama was over her instantly, grabbing her to set her back on the bed.

He was bent over her, she opened her eyes to find his face over her own. She was still smiling.

She was delirious, "Hey, why are you in my bed anyway?"

He chuckled, "By all rights, you were on my bed."

"Oh, that explains it." she laughed goofily.

" I really think we should get some sleep while we still can."

She rolled her eyes, "_Sleep?_ I'll sleep when I am dead.ahahaha.."

Her dark hair was pooled around her on the bed and her arms were clasped around Kurama's neck nonchalantly.

His hands were placed on either side of her trapping her beneath him, though his legs where still on the side of her. Thankfully, he wasn't straddling her.

She tried to push him off, but he was solid as a stone, she couldn't move him.

He laughed at her face when she realized was stuck. He thought she would have fought to get him off her.

Instead, she just wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tight.

He softened at her opened display of affection, dropping down next to her on the bed and holding her, neither of them moved. Kara fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

The alarm clock blared loudly, Kara cursed. What time was it? Where was she? She needed sleep; she reached over Kurama and bashed the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed to the floor. It was flashing an angry red six am. 

Kurama laughed at her.

"Kara? Kara, come on we have to get up. Our first appointment is at seven."

She only growled at the fact she had to leave her warm spot next to him, although his voice was a wonderful thing to hear early in the morning.

They had fallen asleep on top the covers, so the bed had stayed fix as though is hadn't been slept in at all. She turned over to look at him propped on an elbow, her long dark hair billowing over her shoulder and everywhere. Her eyes were light green today. Kurama stared in awe at the beautiful creature next to him. She seemed to be doing that to him a lot lately.

Kara clutched her head, "Damn , you were right. We should have gone to bed earlier― four hours of sleep isn't enough. Can't we just miss the first one and reschedule."

"No, we can't." he rose easily as though he'd been up for hours already and fully rested.

Kara grumbled as he left her cold she grabbed the bedspreadand rolled up in it.

"How can you be so energetic this early in the morning?"

"I am usually up at four. I don't require as much sleep as humans." He replied walking out of the room, probably to steal the bathroom before her. Kara realized he had put on a t-shirt sometime during the night.

She let an exasperated sighed and rolled over with a loud thump she fell to the floor. She'd run out of bed to roll over onto. Sitting up , she threw the blankets off angrily.

"DAMMIT!", she heard Kurama laughing. "_Fuck you_ , Kurama."

He walked back into the room all changed in his khaki slacks and white oxford dress shirt. He looked like a handsome business man with a wild side.

"I am afraid we don't have enough time for that right now. Hurry up and get dressed. I'll go make breakfast."

She glared at him as he walked back out the room with her thick hair piled on top of her head, wavy pieces falling into her face.

"That isn't what I meant," with that she proceeded to drag herself into the bathroom.

* * *

**REVIEW ! **

**i just might update! sorry this chapter was rushed!!  
**

**you all stay sweet!**

** thanks for the reviews!!  
**

**l8tR**

**B **


	6. Fluoresent

**oK 1st) disclaimer: I dont own **

**2nd) i don't know where the story is going**

**3rdly) I must apologize about the chapters sloppiness (as with the rest of them**

**Between school and work i write this very late at nite and when i am not feeling good or something**

**it's like a muse and i can just be somewhere else for a small while**

**when i write this **

**and i hope you all like it**

**because i particularly found of this fic of mine**

**and even as much as i tried to keep kurama in Character **

**i think he might be a little ooc of the sort anyway,**

**dont you just hate when that happens ok on to the story**

**----Fluoresent----  
**

* * *

"Coffee. I need coffee." She mumbled as she sat down on the stool next to the marble snack bar. 

She laid her head down on the counter and closed her eyes.

"We don't drink coffee." Kurama replied with his back to her cooking eggs on the stove.

She groaned, "Who doesn't drink coffee?" He set a plate of eggs in front of her; it was little passed six thirty.

Kurama sat down on the side of her, and began to eat efficiently and neatly. She still hadn't moved from the position of her head in her arms on the table. Kurama stared at her suspiciously.

"Kara, you are not sleeping are you?"

No reply.

"Kara?" he tapped her shoulder gently.

She flew up and sat straight, still looking muffled.

"No, I am not sleeping. I was just trying to ―" she looked around, then at Kurama, who had raised an eye brow.

"Eat, we have to go."

He got up to wash his empty plate.

"I can't eat―I haven't even had my first cup of coffee yet!"

He shook his head and checked his watch― so much austere punctuality.

"Let's just go." Kara said.

She grabbed her bag off the couch as she headed for the door. With in minutes they were down the street into the early morning winter air.

As usual, Kara had worn heels with black skinny jeans with black white harajuku lovers shirt over a skin tight black turtleneck. Over it all, was a knee length white coat, her earrings were amethyst studs that matched the glittering necklace hidden beneath the coat, her hair was hanging wavy and loose down her back.

Kurama wondered how she fit all the clothes in one suitcase; she was so ostentatious when it came to how she looked.

XxX

* * *

XxX

They arrived at a dress shop on the busy main street in the bustling city. It was high class store and looked very 'pricey'. She realized what her mom had said about her father having money was right. When she lived with her mom they weren't 'poor', but sometimes they 'pinched' pennies back in America. The few outfits she had took her years to buy piece- by- piece (all on sale), one by one. She only had a few.

Suddenly, it hit, the lonesome longing for home, staring at the large designer bridal shop. The city moving constantly around her, honking cars, endless crowds, and people speaking in a language she couldn't understand. She glanced at the boy walking next her, his flawless inhuman beauty and touched the necklace on her neck.

Would she become someone who didn't even remember home? She had not talked to her mom in a week and she had forgotten to email her friends. Everything was so foreign, and would have been lonely if not for Kurama, her rock in the sand. She suddenly thought of southern rock and roll, driving down the gulf coast interstate in her '67 mustang with the windows rolled down in scorching southern heat, and she thought of the mud fight she'd had with her friend before she left this summer. She missed home.

She stopped in her tracks, unmoving, Kurama turned around when he realized she wasn't following. He must have read her face; he walked over to her and took it in between his hands, he had been doing that a lot of late. Probably to keep from kissing her. Her gold eyes moved to her feet.

"Kara, look at me".

"Kurama, I can't do this." She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"But―I am here. I―" He was at a loss for words.

He touched her cold lips gingerly with his finger, and then caught her chin. His face was close. Kara thought he was going to kiss her. But she realized what it would mean if he did right now; they both subtly turned away.

"We can do this. I want you to stay, just a little while longer. For me." He turned to her and then chuckled.

She would stay for him.

He grabbed her had in his and pulled her up the steps, and they entered the place with a smile.

He walked up to the main desk and told the skinny lady with over-done makeup at the counter they had an appointment.

And, of course, presumptuously, she assumes, "For you and your fiancé?" She points to Kara. Kurama and Kara just looked at each other and dropped hands nonchalantly.

"No, for Shiori Minamino, she made an appointment for us if I am not mistaken?" She filps hooked nosed ,through her appointment book and her cheeks redden.

"Oh, best man and maid of honor, daughter and son―Sorry" She meant _brother and sister _Kara was sure. Funny, she thought, how both parents were so easy about calling them brother and sister.

We proceeded to the dressing rooms.

And once more the fitting lady started offering me wedding dress selections. She sighed, wishing Kurama would be in the same dressing room as her. This was going to be a long day.

XxX

* * *

XxX

One of the last stops was the flower shop they had to order the flower arrangements for the church at.

( At least, the 'parents' as they were now dubbed, had chosen a tradition 'american' wedding, cathedral and all.)

As she sat on a stool waiting for Kurama to finish talking about the arrangements in Japanese, she sat staring off into space. The little ladies in the flower shop didn't speak any English, but she was happy since she wouldn't have to do anything or talk to anyone. Odd as it was for some reason, ―everyone― thought they should ask the _woman_ what she thought, about the colors, the trim of the dress, the type of flower, the meal..etc, etc etc, it was endless.

Suddenly, she found a pretty little old Japanese lady offering her a red rose; she was smiling and saying something over and over again. Kara realized the lady thought Kara was getting married to Kurama, because she pointed over at him, pushed the rose towards her and repeated again. Kara smiled because it was funny, but the lady thought she was smiling at the lady's congratulations to Kara's 'wedding', but Kara shook her head at the rose. The lady only offered more vigorously, because she thought Kara was being shy. Kara realized it was losing battle, and just took the rose.

After the rose incident, the whole time they were there the ladies would turn to Kara and hold up flowers and make her point at which she liked better. So much for not having to do anything, she mouthed to Kurama to tell them they weren't engaged, but Kurama only chuckled. Kara discreetly stuck him the bird.

The ladies took Kara and Kurama's wordless conversation to be cute. And told Kurama something Japanese.

Kara wanted to scream. When they were finally about to leave, the same old lady offered her a bouquet of roses, which she started to refuse adamantly, but was force to take grudgingly anyway, thanks to something Kurama told them in Japanese. She eyed Kurama coldly, as they hugged her and wished her congratulations.

Then, still playing along with the act, Kurama kissed her on the cheek and gave her a one-armed affection hug ―authentic as it could come. The ladies cooed more at this open display. Walking out the flower shop door, arm full of roses, she was almost in a sprint.

"What the hell was that?" Kara said.

Kurama chuckled.

"Kurama, you just told those people that I was your fiancé. They believed you. Ahh, I have never been asked so many damn questions without knowing what people were asking me in my life. I am never getting married." She glared at Kurama, who was laughing some more.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, but the more questions and attention you got the more golden your eyes grew." He glanced at Kara.

"So, where to next?" She smiled flicking some dark hair over her shoulder; it was nice to have him with her.

XxX

* * *

XxX

The week alone with Kurama passed by too quickly, and uneventfully, not that Kara was complaining about the uneventful part. The hunter did not come for the necklace or her again. _But_ she did take advantage of her time alone with Kurama, she shared his bed every night, though nothing went further ―she slept with her back to his. It was comforting though, as much as she wished for more, to have him so near her. By the end of the week, they had gotten almost all the arrangements for the wedding done.

(Although, Kurama still refused to tell the 'wedding planners' any different when they had assumed Kara was his fiancé much to Kara agitation .)

Now, they stood at the train station waiting for Kara's half-brother of whom she had only met about twice in her lifetime, Shuiichi(coincidently named) was born from her father's last 'fling', not that her father had ever really had a 'fling' in his life. Probably just too much compassion.

_(or passion, which ever was the culprit.) _

Kara was still in awe at the locomotives rushing in and out of the station. She'd never seen a real train (besides the freight trains in her town and such) that you could ride on, better yet have ever had the chance to actually ride one.

Kurama was watching her, making the observation of her light green eyes. He had learned all the colors by now, Gold was nervous or agitated, light green was contentment or happiness, the darker the green the happier. Blue meant bad, especially light blue; Kara had taught him why people called it being 'blue' when you were unhappy. Brown, well to be truthful, he'd only seen brown eyes once, it was after he had almost kissed her, so they must have meant passion, or something towards that. Her eyes were currently gold as usual, she was on edge; this girl was becoming his secret fascination.

Kara spoke softly fingering the purple necklace thoughtfully, " So, I guess we have to make room for someone else in ―our room, huh?"

Kurama understood what she meant that they wouldn't be able to be as close so freely. They were going to be 'brother and sister' soon , Kurama thought. As she waited for his response, her eyes grew a lighter shade of yellow, she must have been worried that he was going to pull away from her now that everyone was coming back in the picture.

"Actually, I think the plan was that he was going to sleep on the couch, since he will be going back to school at the end of winter break."

"Oh, ok," was her solemn reply.

Kurama saw her beginning to edge away from him emotionally, she was shutting down again, he didn't want that. He didn't believe himself strong enough to stand it;he was much too selfish to let himself be alone while she was around. He wanted all of her company. Before he could think, he had pulled her to him, gently but needly.

"Kara," he almost whispered her name.

She was staring up at him, bangs falling into her face from her messy bun, and a purple scarf wrapped around her neck.

"It's ok , Kurama, I understand it would cause some fiction possibly between everyone. I won't―"

"Kara, just because we won't be alone in the house anymore doesn't mean anything between us will change, not for me anyway. We will just have to 'discreet' so to speak about things." Kurama interjected demandingly.

Kara was looking at him in surprise,

"Kurama, I―I just want―" She was inhaling his breath again.

And before she could even finish, his warm lips were on hers, demanding, hungry. It was everything she had wanted, all she wanted. The taste of him was her drug , her ecstasy. She had kissed a few other boys, but the kisses were nothing just motions you went through. But this kiss―this kiss was passion hanging off her lips and lingering on the tip of her tongue, clouding every sense she had.

Nothing was awkward or feigned as with most guys, as her arms reflexively flew around his neck, as his hands gripped her waist, sliding at little below her lower back. Pushing every inch of her onto every inch of him; she was hyper aware of every part that was touching, his well-toned body masculine next to her own feminine one, curves and all. The kiss deepened as she felt his tongue beg for entrance on her lips, moist and hot, it entered as she fought back a little with her own, but he didn't go far with it, not like the sexy, deep kisses she could practice with him when they were alone; he was just teasing her, testing her. The entwining of his warm, soft lips with hers, their faces being so close she could smell the scent of his skin, was almost too much, she wanted _more_ right now. He was her intoxication.

When he released her from his mind-blowing kiss, with obviously more self-control than she had, because she couldn't have stopped kissing him if she tried. She looked into his eyes, searching and then he hugged her with an embrace that was full of love and electricity through her that only he could make her feel.

They heard someone calling, and quickly broke away as a young dark haired boy walked towards them through the crowd, calling and waving. It was their younger brother, Shuiichi. They looked at each other than looked away with a soft smirk playing on each of their guilty lips. They'd almost gotten caught. They each greeted their younger brother with a hug and set off back to the house

XxX

* * *

XxX

Shuuichi stepped off the train, his friend from boarding school following next to him. He was finally going to see his half-sister again, he barely remembered her ,but he knew and admired his older 'brother' Shuiichi more than anything. His friend was following next to him, when he stopped when he spotted the redhead but he was kissing―

"Hey, isn't that your brother? Hey, who is he with, I can't tell?"

Shuuichi answered his friend, "I―I don't know. Probably some fangirl that's always ogling him."

Little Shuuichi knew who it was but he wasn't about to tell his friend that was his half-sister his stepbrother was kissing. His friend had only known them as brothers not stepbrothers and it would have sounded extremely odd, to just say ' that's my sister my brother is kissing'. Even though, Kurama wasn't related to her in the least.

He waved his friend goodbye, trying to stall off having to walk up on them kissing. He noticed they were hugging; he would walk up and pretend he hadn't seen anything.

"Shuiichi! Hey!" He gave his brother a hug. He saw the subtle look of impishness on both their faces. He couldn't believe he'd just seen the two in-laws –to-be kissing. He wasn't about to say a word.

He turned to his long forgotten sister, "Katrina, how are you?"

"Kara―it's Kara, _not_ Katrina, " She almost hissed. She was extremely beautiful with hazel eyes and an angel like composure.

"Sorry, I forgot you hated you first name."

They talked about the weather for a time and a few other things, but his mind kept wondering back to the two. He noticed the subtle glances, the brush of hands while they walked closely side-by-side each other. The confidence they took in the easiness of each other's presence. He could only wonder how this would turn out.

XxX

* * *

XxX

**Ok soo its very unedited because i can barely get my eyes to focus and my brain to function(work and school turn your brain to mush) and I tried to space it and edited it all as meticulously as possible , but **

**that didn't work either.. SO. i hope you enjoyed,**

**Review please!**

**my self-esteem is at an all-time low... **

**Much luv, you all stay sweet. **


	7. Japan's N T M

Can you say writers block…. Yes I know it's short…. Incredibly… but I need some ideas(I would say time but you guys would kill me if I took anymore time)

**If anybody can tell me somethings about X-mas in japan or any kind of faux paus that only Kara could manage to do.. I would greatly appreciate it. **

Warning this is a filler.. because of the simple fact..updating.. is apparently not in my ability I promise a good chap sooon

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The days to the wedding were slowly counting down, and Christmas would soon be in full swing. The 'parents' had come home happy as ever. Kara had obliged Shiori in going shopping with her. The woman admired the young girl, and every time Kara left the room all she had to say was how beautiful she was. Kurama couldn't help but agree.

Kurama was currently sorting through items in his room he could place in boxes, since they were moving soon and they would have to clean for New years. He had almost everything packed, but clothes and such. Kara's laptop was half opened on the floor. The bag that she carried it in was also haphazardly placed on top of it. It was just like her, for being such a refined girl; she had no organization skills what- so- ever. Kurama smiled at the thought of her, bending downing to pick it up.

But unfortunately he wasn't playing attention, distracted by the thought of her, and grabbed the bag wrong-side up. It's contents spread out onto the floor and he cursed himself as he got on his knees to pick it. There were a lot of papers, lipstick, and random make up products. And a manilla file folder, with a piece of a photo and a letter.

Kurama knew he shouldn't dig, but he opened the folder to find what must have been a portfolio of Kara's pictures. The first photo revealed a Victoria secret version of Kara, looking incredibly glamorous, in stilettos and a small party dress. It was in front of white background with different poses on a chair(nothing dirty just modeling). His stepbrother Shuuichi walked up behind and whistled and then his step-dad barged in staying something about popcorn and guy time. He too dropped what ever he was holding.

"Is that Katrina?" The dad gawked, not believing this woman was his little girl.

The first set was random poses on the chair(think clean, nothing with her leg open), then the next set of photos was her and an old Shelby mustang(car). There was one other girl in this shoot, they both wore stilettos, tight jeans, and different halter tops. This must have been the best friend she talked about― there was a shot of them sitting on the hood with sunglasses and laughing like crazy, but still looking sexy. There was some of her staring out random vehicle windows, some of Halloween costumes, and some in bikinis. She must have had over a hundred. Her hair color was different in some of the photos. She was a blonde in one set. The boys were just standing in awe at her, they never knew about her secret modeling life.

They all froze when a certain voice entered the room from behind,

"Hey what are you boys doing here in this room?―Hey, what are ya'll―"

Her face dropped and it was almost like a growl.

"_What the hell is this_?" She point to the assortment of her pictures in Kurama's hands, of course, a very sexy picture of her posing in stilettos and a bikini was on top.

Her dad was the first to speak."Kara does you mother know about these?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, actually she does. Now, give me back my pictures and get out."

"What? She let you take these? They are derogatory and improper for a lady like yourself. I can't believe your mother―" "What would you know about my lady-likeness? If you knew me , if you knew _us_, you would know that we are the farthest thing from ladies there are. We are women. Don't dare tell me what is right and what is wrong. You gave up that right along time ago, _father. _ Now, get out!"

She yelled.

Her father was hurt, and he just trudged out angrily.

This man who was going to contradict her and her mother's life style, when he had walked out so many years ago because he couldn't _handle_ her mother. Now he expected her to just accept that he was just going to replace his family with this one. With out her mother.

"Shuuichi junior, give me back my picture you perv. And you― the redhead―_stay_." Her little brother handed her the picture grudgingly. Kurama waited till they all left and closed the door.

Kara sunk to the floor with her head in her hands. Kurama followed.

"I am so sorry,Kara. I didn't mean for them to walk in with the pictures in my hands. It's all my fault."

"What do you think about them? The pictures?" She said staring at them as she pulled out the letter that accompanied them.

She gave him a side ways glance as he fished out a picture of her in the flirty party dress, sitting in a provocative position revealing lots of leg, chest, and stiletto.

He pretended to analyze the picture.

"Well, I don't know, it's really not that― amazing. I don't see what your father is worried about, there isn't much that really draws any man's eyes. I mean"―

"Kurama, you're a fucking liar." He could tell he was entertaining dirty thoughts looking at the picture, he thought she was gorgeous. Call her vain , but she liked it.

He laughed and was on top of her instantly, pinning her to the ground. She laughed as quietly as possible.

"The door isn't locked." She whispered.

"I locked it when I closed it."

"Oh-ooh what was on you mind? You aren't going to hold me hostage are you?"

He smirked devilishly, that must have been a 'yes'.

She thought of those deep kisses she wanted to practice on him.

But she only pushed him off and sat up, still holding the letter in her hands.

He sat close to her on the floor, watching her as she began to speak.

"The letter is from my mom and my best friend, they wrote it together. It sounds like they are having fun at home. I know they miss me…"she paused, " I miss them."

Kurama remained silent.

"I was wondering―I mean you don't have to since it's right after the big wedding and all―but can we go back to my home for New Years? We ―like you and me… It's ―I really―Oh, nevermind I can't even speak." In an instant, Kurama had silenced her with a kiss, deeper and truer than the last. It made Kara's heart stop beating for the moments that his breath was entangled with her own. He was always so warm.

Kurama held her close to his chest as she could only cling on stupidly. She realized that she was going to eventually have to choose between home in the U.S. or Kurama. She didn't want to think about it right now.

"So, you'll come back with me? I really want you to meet everyone."

"I believe, Kara, I would follow you to the deepest part of the Makai if you asked me to." He chuckled.

After a few more secret moments, they both exited the room, Kara needed to apologize, but that would come later. For now, they had a meeting with the spirit detective to attend.

* * *

XxX 

**Hows that for a sucky fucking filler― dammit ―son of……(grumbles curse words)**

**I hate school I hate life I hate work.. all I want to do is just write my fan fics.. **

**Is it too much to ask???**


End file.
